Victory
by princessitsy
Summary: Elizabeth wins. Celebrations are had. She might be a little drunk on her own power.


There is no plot here, just smut. This is truly the most plotless thing I've written. Sorry, not sorry?

I'm not completely happy with it either, but here take it.

…...

"And with California, Elizabeth McCord has officially secured 270 electoral votes, meaning she will be the next President of the United States, our second president with no party affiliation and our first elected female President, we're expecting a speech from her soon, now here's Rob to talk about how she did it..."

Most of the words after that are drowned out by cheers and whoops of joy at campaign headquarters. Elizabeth stares at the TV in shock. Upon hearing the news Henry had jumped up and shouted his glee. He's currently hugging Allison and Jason, both of whom appear to be crying, hopefully in happiness. Stevie is off to the side in a lip lock with Blake. She really needs to talk to those two about that, their on again off again thing throughout the campaign is getting old and she thinks that Blake is at least partially holding back because he feels like he doesn't have her approval (He does). Mike is shaking his head, as if he can't believe they actually pulled it off. Jay is high fiving everyone around him while holding Chloe. Kat has the biggest grin on her face as she holds her kid's hands and spins in a circle. Matt is in the corner furiously writing something, probably her victory speech. Daisy is on the phone talking animatedly talking to what is most likely a reporter.

Henry lets go of their children and turns to her smiling. "You did it babe. You won. You're going to be the next President." She is, she really is. She really wasn't sure it was going to happen, California had been extremely tight and the last polling hadn't been favorable. Without California they couldn't win, so she had started accepting the idea that she would lose. Henry grabs her hands and pulls her up, enveloping her in a hug. He pulls back when she doesn't respond. "You okay?"

"I..." She trails off and scans the room of happy faces. She did it, she's going to be the leader of the free world, commander in chief to the most powerful military on the globe, head of the world's last superpower. It's an immense feeling. Suddenly it clicks and the rush of power fills her veins. She feels like her head might pop off. It's as if she's more than a little drunk even though she hasn't had more than a glass of Scotch. She yanks her husband's head forward and presses her lips against his. She lets the crowd fade out and swoops her tongue against his, she feels the rumble of his moan and she sinks in deeper.

She only stops because there is a hand tugging at her shoulder. She pulls back and gives Mike a dirty look. He waves his hands in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah. You have victory speech to give and some phone calls to make. Victory sex later please." Their children look disgusted, but Stevie really has no room to talk because she has just broken from what looked to be a pretty intense make out session. She acquiesces to Mike's demand and steps back from Henry but squeezes his hand in a promise that they will come back to this later.

Hours later, she's not quite sure how much later, but she thinks it's close to three am, they stumble into their bedroom. Her skin is buzzing, not only from three glasses of champagne but also from unbridled ecstasy. Elizabeth is usually not one let power go to her head, but she's letting it roll through her tonight. The hard stuff will come soon enough. The world is all bright colors and hard edges and she's pretty positive that she could literally move mountains right now.

The second the door closes she shoves Henry against it and attacks his mouth. She takes charge of the kiss, pushing her tongue against his, nipping his lower lip. She grinds against his quickly growing erection eliciting a moan from him. She jerks at his suit jacket, getting it halfway down his arms before it gets stuck. She pulls back with a growl and gets it fully off. She starts working on his tie and shirt with vigor. When she tugs at a button so hard it pops off he gives her a look. "You okay there babe?"

Instead of answering him she gives up on her task and goes back to his mouth. When she bites his lip so hard she tastes blood he yips and moves his head away. She trails her mouth over his jawline and down to his neck sucking at his pulse point. It's probably going to leave a mark, but that doesn't matter to her right now. She continues kissing his exposed skin until she get to where she gave up on the buttons. She huffs in frustration and steps completely away from him. "Clothes off. Now. All of them." She gestures toward him with her finger, emphasizing her point.

He arches an eyebrow at her but doesn't move. "Are you going to take your clothes off?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "Clothes. Now."

Obligingly he removes his loosened tie and starts on his shirt buttons. "So you're in charge?"

"I don't really care who is charge, I just want you naked."

His shirt is off and he's unbuttoning his pants. "You seem to be the only one giving orders."

Elizabeth stares at him placidly. "Well I _am_ your President."

Henry is down to his boxers but he stops stripping. He gives her a cheeky grin. "Not quite yet. President-elect for now."

She tilts her head and blinks slowly. "I don't think that detail is particularly important in here. Do you? Why are you still not naked?"

He shudders and she's sure he's thinking that he's in trouble. When he makes no further moves to finish, she moves forward and jerks his boxers down. He steps out of them and she tugs at his hand, maneuvering him until the back of his knees hit the bed then she shoves him backwards so he is laying flat. She climbs on top of him and brings their lips briefly together before moving her mouth down to his chest. She laves at both of his nipples before scraping her teeth over them which has his back arching off the bed.

She feels his weight shift as he tries to flip them, but her hands immediately go to his shoulders, holding him down. She shakes her head. "No," she says with vehemence.

"Babe?" She's not clear if he's scared or aroused, but she finds that she doesn't particularly care. She resumes her previous position and licks and nips her way down his stomach. She bites at the thin skin where his thigh meets his groin. She can already see a bruise forming but he only moans.

She hovers over his erection for a moment, breathing onto it which has him bucking into her. She looks up and meets his eyes. "Liz. Please," he begs.

To prove a point, she stays still for another moment. When he lets out what she can only describe as a whine, she grins before bringing her lips down, taking him almost all the way in with one movement. He gasps and she tightens her mouth around him and moves back up his shaft. She starts up a fast rhythm that has him panting out iterations of her name.

She pauses to suck hard on his head and lash the underside and tip with her tongue. "Fuck. More." He screams out, loud enough that she is mentally tabulating how many kids are home. If she's right, it's only Jason and his bedroom is the furthest away from theirs so they're probably okay.

She knows if she keeps this up for another couple of minutes, possibly less given the way he's moaning, and he'd be exploding in her mouth, but that's not how she wants this to end so she reluctantly pulls away. She straddles his hips and looks down at him until he opens his eyes. They are glazed over and she is surprised when he manages to get out a coherent sentence. "Is that all you've got Madam President-elect?"

Clearly she hasn't done a good enough job turning his brain into mush if he is still able to be glib. That can be remedied. With a snarl she moves up and takes his mouth in a harsh kiss. He groans when she cants her hips against his, rubbing her cloth-covered sex against his. He reaches for her top, going to remove it, but she slaps his hands away and sits back up. "I'll do that." She strips out of her blouse and camisole leaving her in just her bra. She stays like that for a moment, locking her eyes to his. She cups her breasts and pinches her nipples through the thin fabric until they are hard peaks. Henry lets out a sound of pleasure. Elizabeth can't help but smirk. This power is nice too.

Efficiently she steps off the bed and removes the rest of her clothing, keeping her eyes on his the entire time. He starts to wrap his hand around his erection and pump but stops when she shakes her head. She crawls back up until she can place her knees on either side of his head. "Make me come," she orders.

"With pleasure," he says and palms her ass, pulling her down to meet his mouth. She lets herself fall into the pleasure as he licks a wide stripe up. He repeats that move twice before moving to lap at the wetness spilling out of her. She moans when he pushes his tongue inside, slowly moving it in and out. She needs more though.

"Henry." It's half a command, half a plea. Either way he obeys and refocuses his attention to her clit. She loses her balance a little and falls forward resting on her hands and putting more weight on his face. She goes to move back but he stops her, wrapping his arms around her thighs to hold her close.

She's all moans and breathy utterances after that. He alternates between precise strokes with the tip of his tongue and wider circles until she's thrusting against him. When he forms a seal around her clit with his lips and sucks while using his tongue to lick she's no longer on fire with just power. The heat radiates throughout her body and she lets out a small scream. He's always been too damn good at this part. He brings her down gently with soft caresses.

The smirk on his face when she finally finds the energy to move back annoys her. So, even though she's still vibrating from her orgasm she quickly takes his erection in her hand, pumps twice, and then sinks down on him. His expression rapidly changes to one of surprise and arousal.

"Eliz...Oh God...Fuuuuck," is all he says. She smiles, getting her husband to curse is one of her favorite things. She squeezes her muscles around him and he pants.

She doesn't give him any time to warm up, going for a fast pace, rotating her hips at the bottom of every thrust for extra stimulation. He brings a hand up, going for her sex no doubt, but she swats it away and moves her own hand into place. He groans out something that might be "No fair," but she ignores him. She leans back as far as she can to give him the best view, spreading her outer lips with two fingers to be sure he can see everything. She circles her clit with precise strokes, increasing the pressure as she ups the pace of their thrusts. He is doing his best to help, pushing his hips up.

A few minutes of this and they are both getting sloppy but she is determined to have him go first. She moves a finger down to graze his erection as it moves in and out while clenching as tight as she can. He shouts and then she feels the warmth of his release. She holds him all the way in as he pulses and uses the tip of her nail to scrape across her clit before pushing down. That's all it takes and then she is following him as pleasure fills her.

She falls onto his chest, breathing heavily. He brings an arm up to hold her close. "Winning is nice."

"Yeah it is," she replies. She breathes heavily. "Don't think I'm done with you yet though, I'll give you a few hours to recover and then this is happening again." She takes the moan he lets out for agreement and nuzzles into his chest. Victory really is sweet, so is power.


End file.
